Uke Shizuo, Anyone?
by Shirasaka Konoe
Summary: Kecanduan Shizuo terhadap rokok memang parah. Dan Izaya tidak suka itu.


**Title:** Uke Shizuo, Anyone?: The Full Course for Smoking Addict

**Summary:** Kecanduan Shizuo terhadap rokok memang parah. Dan Izaya tidak suka itu.

**Pairing:**Chapter 1, Izuo! Viva Izuo! Tralala! Ahahaha! Shizuo Uke~! *diseret ke RSJ terdekat*

**Rate:** M, kawan, cerita ini Rated-M.

**Disclaimer:** durarara! masih tetap bukan punyaku. Aku berencana untuk merubah fakta itu di masa depan nanti.

**Bacotan:** Halo Rate-M section~! Saia kembali kesini~! Ahem, jadi saia bikin fic ini buat **Freir** di luar sana. Halo, kawan, mudah-mudahan fic ini cukup hot untuk anda. Oh, ya, judul chapter emang ngikutin lagu Hatsune Miku yang 'The Full Course for Candy Addicts'. Muantabh itu lagu. Cobain dengerin.

Hmm… saia mau buka rikues fic, deh. Ada yang tertarik? Kalo ada, saia minta sumbangan point di devART. Saia lagi butuh untuk saia sumbangin ke teman saia. Nama saia disana sama; 'ShirasakaKonoe'. Yang beda hanya spasinya. Ato, kalo mau langsung ngasih ke teman saia yang membutuhkan, nama accountnya adalah 'just-ay'. Ada yang tertarik? *Promosi ga tau diri mode: on* Please, tertarik lah~… *puppy eyes*

Well, enjoy~! :D

* * *

"Mana rokokku?" Shizuo terlihat panik ketika meneriakkan kalimat tersebut. Dia mengangkat sofa yang diduduki Izaya, dia mengangkat meja kerja Izaya, rak-rak buku Izaya, sampai tempat tidur, lemari, dan lain-lain milik Izaya, Delic dan Tsugaru, bahkan kulkas juga dia angkat hanya demi mencari satu benda kecil yang kalau tidak ada bisa membuat dia sekarat. Rokok.

"Ayolah, Shizu-chan, aku sedang mencoba untuk nonton dengan tenang," keluh Izaya ketika Shizuo dengan entengnya mengangkat sofa yang dia duduki.

"Dan aku sedang tidur, sialan!" teriak Delic marah karena mimpi indahnya terganggu.

"Shi-Shizuo-kun… aku sedang ganti baju…" Tsugaru dengan suara tenangnya juga ikut-ikutan mengeluh ketika Shizuo mengangkat lemari bajunya dan menumpahkan nyaris semua isinya keluar. "Dan sekarang aku sedang masak, coba cari di tempat lain," pinta Tsugaru ketika Shizuo mengangkat kulkas.

"Rokok…" gumam Shizuo lemas sambil ambruk ke lantai. Kepalanya pusing dan dia butuh nikotin! Sekarang! Kalau tidak mau ada korban jiwa.

"Nih, rokokku saja," sahut Delic sambil melempar rokok menthol-nya ke Shizuo.

Yang hanya dibalas dengan kalimat tidak tahu diri ala Shizuo; "Tidak. Aku benci rokok menthol. Mana rokokku…?"

Sukses Delic merajuk. Dan Tsugaru yang merasa kasihan pada Shizuo ikut-ikutan menawarkan pipa rokoknya. Yang juga dibalas dengan tolakan tidak tahu diri. Tapi, berhubung Tsugaru sabar, dia hanya bisa tersenyum agak miris lalu kembali ke dapur dan mengerjakan pekerjaannya; masak untuk penghuni apartemen ini.

Oh, ya. Siapa Tsugaru dan Delic?

Hasil karya Shinra, tentu saja. Dia iseng-iseng mencoba membuat _cloning_, dan jadilah mereka berdua yang adalah hasil _cloning_ Shizuo yang sifatnya jauh berbeda; Tsugaru dan Delic.

Shinra juga berencana membuat _cloning_ Izaya, sih… tapi itu tidak usah dibahas karena tidak akan ada gunanya untuk cerita ini.

Belum.

Okay, kembali ke awal permasalahan.

Shizuo selalu membutuhkan rokok. Dan Izaya tidak suka jika ada orang yang merokok di ruangannya. Tapi, bagaimanapun juga, Shizuo tidak suka dipisahkan dari rokok. Jadi, ketika suatu hari harus Shizuo menginap di rumah Izaya untuk merayakan setahun datangnya Tsugaru dan Delic, atas paksaan Izaya tentunya, Shizuo tetap membawa rokoknya karena dia sudah dapat izin dari yang punya tempat.

Dan sekarang, rokok itu hilang. Sekotak rokok berisi enam belas batang rokok miliknya hilang tanpa sisa.

"Hey, kutu, belikan aku sekotak lagi," perintahnya tanpa berpikir.

Izaya hanya bisa tertawa sinis mendengar itu. Dibilang dia tidak suka rokok, malah disuruh membelikan. Dasar.

Shizuo makin lama makin jadi seperti zombi. Si pirang itu bahkan berguling-guling di lantai sambil terus-terusan bergumam, "Rokok, rokok, rokok…"

Timbul niat jahil Izaya. "Nee, Shizu-chan. Kalau kuminta kau menikah denganku tapi kau harus berhenti merokok, kau pilih mana? Rokok atau aku?"

Shizuo memandang Izaya dan tersenyum seperti anak kecil ditanyai, "Kau mau permen atau cake?" yang pasti jawabannya adalah 'cake'. "Rokok," jawab Shizuo tanpa pikir dua kali.

Izaya merasa dirinya benar-benar dikalahkan oleh satu benda nama rokok itu.

"Shizu-chan, sini. Kubuat kau tidak ketergantungan lagi pada rokok," ujarnya sambil menarik Shizuo dan mencium Shizuo tepat di bibir.

Awalnya, ciuman itu hanya sebatas asal tempel saja, tapi setelah Shizuo tidak berontak, Izaya mencengkram rahang Shizuo dan memaksanya membuka mulut, lalu mendorong paksa lidahnya masuk ke dalam rongga panas berupa mulut Shizuo.

Rasanya seperti… susu strawberry gosong, dicampur sedikit rasa tembakau, krim vanilla, cokelat, dan cake… gosong. Yup, gosong. Karena Shizuo terlalu banyak merokok, mulutnya terasa seperti agak ada rasa gosongya, dan Izaya tidak suka rasa gosong walaupun dia menyukai makanan yang pahit.

"Aku sepertinya harus benar-benar memaksamu berhenti merokok, Shizu-chan…" bisik Izaya.

"Eh?"

"Nah, Delic, Tsugaru, kalau kami berdua belum keluar ketika makanannya jadi, silakan saja makan duluan. Habis juga tidak apa-apa," sahut Izaya pada kedua pirang yang masih berkutat dengan masakan sebelum menyeret Shizuo masuk ke kamarnya dan menutup pintu rapat-rapat dan tidak lupa menguncinya. Okay, satu si pirang bermata biru yang berkutat dengan masakan, dan satu pirang bermata magenta yang dari tadi sibuk menggoda pirang bermata biru alias Tsugaru.

"Baiklah," jawab Delic singkat sebelum kembali menelusupkan tangannya ke balik kain yang menutupi paha Tsugaru. "Tsugaru-chan~, ayo kita buat anak sekarang~!"

"Eh?"

* * *

Izaya mendorong Shizuo sampai jatuh ke tempat tidur telentang. "Izaya…?"

Dengan seringainya, Izaya menjawab, "Berterimakasihlah padaku karena aku telah bersedia mengatasi masalah ketagihanmu terhadap rokok," sebelum akhirnya mencium Shizuo lagi.

Desahan meluncur dari mulut Shizuo, dan diikuti oleh erangan kecewa ketika Izaya memutuskan ciuman itu.

"Nah, Shizu-chan, kau berdiri di depanku, sekarang," perintah Izaya sambil berbalik dan menduduki pinggir tempat tidur.

Shizuo hanya menurut karena dia tahu, kalau sudah begini, lebih baik menuruti perintah Izaya. Jangan tanya kenapa. Hanya… jangan.

Setelah Shizuo berdiri di hadapannya, Izaya memerintah lagi, "Berlutut."

Dan Shizuo melakukannya.

"Ingat peraturan kita malam ini. Aku tuanmu, dan kau ikuti apa yang kusuruh," ujar Izaya sambil mengangkat wajah Shizuo dengan mencengkram dagunya. Entah, akhir-akhir ini, dia senang sekali mencengkram dagu Shizuo. Mungkin karena hal itu menunjukkan siapa yang berkuasa atas siapa. Dan dia tahu dia berkuasa atas Shizuo.

"Buka celanaku."

Shizuo menurunkan ritsleting celana panjang Izaya dan menariknya turun sedikit sekaligus dengan dalamannya. "Keluarkan yang ada disitu," dan Shizuo mengeluarkan penis Izaya yang ternyata sudah tegang karena apa-hanya-dia-yang-tahu dari kekangan celana. "Buka mulutmu," perintah Izaya.

Dan Shizuo tahu apa maksud Izaya.

Dia memalingkan wajahnya. "Aku tidak mau," balas Shizuo sebagai jawaban dari perintah terakhir tadi.

"Oh… kau tidak mau menurut, Shizu-chan?" tanggap Izaya sambil menyeringai lebar. Kaki kanannya langsung dia arahkan ke arah selangkangan Shizuo dan digunakannya untuk mengelus tonjolan yang mengeras di balik kain hitam celana panjang Shizuo.

"Hyah…" pekik Shizuo pelan. "J-jangan di…situ…" erangnya sambil tangannya dia gunakan untuk menarik kaki itu jauh dari daerah pribadinya itu, tapi bukan Izaya namanya kalau tidak bisa mengatasi yang seperti itu.

"Tangan di punggungmu," perintahnya lagi. Shizuo, mendengar itu, tidak bisa tidak menurut. "Ahahaha… kau ini sebentar-sebentar menurut sebentar-sebentar membangkang, ya, Shizu-chan?"

Izaya mengeluarkan sesuatu dari laci meja di samping tempat tidur. Borgol, sesuatu seperti cincin, dan beberapa macam botol kecil dengan isi cairan yang berwarna-warni cerah dan memukau. Tapi Shizuo tahu, warna-warna itu hanya tipuan karena efek dari cairan dalam masing-masing botol itu tidak baik sama sekali. Atau tidak baginya, setidaknya.

Borgol itu sekarang mengekang kedua tangannya di balik tubuhnya. Dan benda mirip cincin itu sekarang melingkar di pangkal ereksinya yang di keluarkan paksa oleh Izaya dari kekangan celananya tadi.

"Bilang, 'aah'," titah Izaya sambil bersiap-siap untuk menuangkan isi berwarna hijau emerald sebuah botol ke dalam mulut Shizuo yang akan terbuka dengan perintah darinya.

Shizuo membuka mulutnya dan menelan cairan yang dituangkan ke dalam mulutnya.

Rasanya seperti jus kiwi, tapi sayang sekali, Shizuo juga tahu rasa enak dari setiap cairan itu juga hanyalah tipuan. Seperti ketika setelah dia menenggak cairan dengan rasa kiwi itu, dia merasa tubuhnya lemas sekali. Dia mencoba untuk memutuskan borgol di kedua pergelangan tangannya. Hasilnya nihil.

"Ehehe… bagaimana menurutmu dengan obat Shinra yang ini? Lumayan untuk membuatmu tidak bisa melawanku, kan?" ejek Izaya sambil meraih botol lain, kali ini berwarna kuning topaz. "Kita coba yang ini."

Shizuo, seperti yang sudah dinyatakan sebelumnya, hanya bisa menurut. Dengan kekuatannya saja dia takut untuk melawan, apalagi kalau keadaannya begini. Dia membuka mulutnya dan menenggak cairan berasa jeruk itu.

Dan seketika, muncul telinga kelinci berwarna putih di kepala Shizuo. "A-ah…" erangnya pelan, merasa benar-benar dipermalukan.

"Ahahaha! Kelinci! Shizu-chan, kau benar-benar cocok seperti itu!" Izaya tertawa puas sementara di depannya, atau lebih tepatnya di antara kedua kakinya, Shizuo hanya bisa menahan rasa panas yang menjalari wajahnya.

"Ini penawarnya. Minum."

Telinga kelinci itu hilang.

Lalu, selanjutnya, cairan ungu, rasanya seperti anggur. Shizuo mendapat telinga kucing di kepalanya. Izaya kemudian mencekokinya penawar lagi setelah puas tertawa.

Tunggu… penawar? Kalau itu penawar, dia sudah tidak dipengaruhi obat lagi, kan?

Shizuo mencoba untuk memutuskan rantai borgol yang membelenggunya lagi. Tapi, sampai tangannya sakit pun, hasilnya nihil. Izaya sudah pasti telah menerka hal ini. "Percuma, Shizu-chan. Penawar ini hanya untuk menghilangkan efek dari obat-obat yang membuatmu punya kuping atau ekor. Bukan untuk ramuan yang tadi pertama kali kuberikan, ahahaha… sayang sekali, ya?"

Setelah puas membuat Shizuo menjadi punya ekor kucing, telinga rubah, ekor kelinci, ekor dan telinga kelinci, ekor dan telinga kucing, dan lain-lain, akhirnya Izaya hanya punya satu lagi ramuan tersisa, "Hmm… yang ini, apa gunanya, ya?"

Sambil menyeringai lebar lagi, Izaya membuka tutupnya dan berkata, "Ya, kita akan tahu, kan, Shizu-chan?"

Tapi kali ini Shizuo tidak mau membuka mulutnya. Dia membuat Izaya kesal dan Izaya akhirnya mencengkram rahangnya lagi sambil mencekokinya dengan paksa isi dari botol terakhir itu.

Cairan dalam botol itu berwarna ungu tua campur merah agak kehitaman. Dan rasanya seperti… _black cherry_.

Sesaat setelah menelan cairan dalam mulutnya, Shizuo benar-benar merasa aneh. Tubuhnya terasa lemas, ya, bedakan dengan lemas yang pertama, terasa panas, dan sangat sensitif. Ujung jemari Izaya bisa dia rasakan di atas permukaan kulitnya bahkan sebelum informan itu menyentuhnya benar-benar. Dan sekarang dia benar-benar ingin Izaya untuk menyusup ke dalam tubuhnya.

Oh, tidak.

Tidak, tidak, tidak.

Tolong jangan katakan dia baru saja menelan _aphrosidiac_.

Nafasnya memburu dan panas. Wajahnya mungkin sekarang sudah semerah kepiting rebus kecemplung ke cat merah.

"I…zaya… panas…" desahnya.

"Eh… tungggu dulu!"

Izaya langsung sibuk menelepon Shinra. "Halo, Shinra. Ya, tentu saja ini aku, kau kira siapa? Mairu dan Kururi? Kau pikir… err… sudah lupakan saja. Tolong jelaskan padaku tentang ramuan yang kau berikan padaku… ya, ya, yang minggu lalu… bukan yang hijau… yang warnanya ungu gelap campur merah agak kehitaman… ya, lalu… mhm…"

Lalu telepon jatuh dari tangan Izaya. Cepat-cepat si informan memungutnya. "Apa kau bilang? _Aphrosidiac_? Tidak ada penawarnya?"

Dengan kesal, Izaya membating teleponnya. 'Okay, tenang… kau bisa melakukan ini, Izaya. Bercinta dengan Shizuo sampai efek obatnya hilang adalah hal yang bagus, kan?' batinnya.

"Ah!" raung Izaya ketika tiba-tiba ereksinya dilingkupi oleh sesuatu yang panas. Mulut Shizuo.

"Ngh…" desah Shizuo sambil menghisap apa yang ada dalam mulutnya itu. Wajahnya merah, keringat membasahinya, semua tubuhnya terasa ingin disentuh… ugh, benar-benar menyebalkan. Dia menjilati ereksi Izaya seperti permen yang biasa dia makan dan kembali menelannya.

"Shi-Shizu-chan, jangan terlalu cepat begitu…"

Tapi Shizuo sudah tidak tahan. Dia harus membuat Izaya menyerah dan cepat-cepat memasukkan _itu_ ke dalam tubuhnya.

Dan beberapa saat kemudian, Izaya tidak kuat lagi. Cairan putih keluar dari ereksinya, yang langsung ditelan oleh Shizuo.

'Mudah-mudahan hanya sampai sini saja…'

Tapi, kau tahu itu tidak mungkin, kan, Izaya?

"Izaya… tolong…" raung Shizuo dengan setitik cairan bening di ujung matanya. Dia benar-benar depresi sepertinya.

"Sini," panggil Izaya, akhirnya menyerah dan memutuskan bahwa dia harus protes pada Shinra untuk efek _aphrosi__diac_ itu.

Eh? Tapi _aphrosidiac_ memang tidak langsung hilang efeknya setelah hanya begitu saja, kan? Kau bodoh, ya, Izaya?

"Berbaring tengkurap, angkat pinggulmu tinggi-tinggi," perintah Izaya pada Shizuo, yang langsung dituruti oleh si pirang dengan senang hati.

Izaya melepas kedua 'pelindung' bernama celana panjang dan dalaman dari Shizuo dan melemparkannya ke sebrang ruangan. "Ah…" erang Shizuo ketika Izaya menelusuri punggungnya dengan lidah dan terus turun, turun, turun sampai ke lubangnya.

Setelah beberapa saat membasahi lubang Shizuo dengan ludahnya, Izaya langsung mendorong masuk ketiga jari keringnya secara paksa tanpa peringatan. "AH!" pekik Shizuo sambil terlonjak.

"Kenapa? Sakit? Atau aku menyentuh tempat yang benar?" tanya Izaya sambil menyeringai. Jemarinya bergerak-gerak dalam tubuh Shizuo, menggelung, membuka, didorong lebih dalam. Semuanya berhasil membuat Shizuo mengerang dengan lantang.

Shizuo mengatupkan mata dan rahangnya erat-erat sambil mencoba untuk bernafas yang entah kenapa rasanya menjadi sulit sekali.

"Nee, jawab, Shizu-chan."

"L-lagi… kumohon… sakiti aku lagi…" pintanya pada Izaya.

Izaya bertumpu pada kedua lututnya dan bersiap-siap memasukkan dirinya ke dalam tubuh Shizuo tanpa menyiapkan Shizuo lebih jauh lagi. Dia tahu, walaupun tidak se-masochist Delic, Shizuo sangat menikmati rasa sakit yang dia berikan.

Ah, terus… kau tidak menyiapkan dirimu dulu, Izaya?

Tentu saja tidak perlu. Melihat Shizuo tidur di tempat tidurnya saja cukup untuk merangsang nafsu Izaya, apalagi melihat Shizuo menggeliat kepanasan, basah oleh keringat, mengerang memohon agar Izaya segera bersatu dengannya… membutuhkan dirinya… dia bisa saja langsung mencapai puncak melihat Shizuo begitu lemah.

Segera dia menarik keluar ketiga jarinya, berhasil membuat Shizuo meraung kehilangan. Dengan satu tarikan nafas, Izaya mendorong ereksinya masuk ke dalam lubang Shizuo sedalam mungkin. "HYAH!" pekik Shizuo. Mungkin Tsugaru dan Delic di luar bisa mendengarnya.

Lupakan Tsugaru dan Delic, mungkin bahkan orang di dua lantai dibawah mereka bisa mendengarnya.

"Kh… Shizu-chan… jangan menyempitkan lubangmu… aku susah bergerak nih…"

"U-ung…" suara Shizuo tertahan oleh bantal karena dia membenamkan wajahnya dalam-dalam pada benda empuk satu itu. Dia berusaha untuk tenang, untuk tidak tegang, agar Izaya bisa menjamah tubuhnya lebih dalam lagi. Tapi satu dorongan pinggul Izaya, dan dia gagal melakukannya. "Izaya! Ah… ah… kumohon, uh… lebih keras… hah… ah, lagi!" kalimat Shizuo terpotong-potong oleh desahan dan erangan yang meluncur dengan indah dari mulutnya.

Dan siapa Izaya untuk menolak?

Izaya, ya, pacar Shizuo.

Bukannya mempercapat gerakannya, Izaya malah menarik dirinya keluar sepenuhnya dari Shizuo.

"Izaya…" protes Shizuo pelan.

"Habis, kau tidak menurut," balas Izaya sambil kembali menyeringai. Astaga, Izaya, sepertinya kau harus ikut terapi agar tidak sering-sering menyeringai.

Ereksi Shizuo terasa sakit sekali, dia ingin cepat-cepat melepaskan cincin sialan yang melingkari pangkal ereksinya dan mencegahnya mencapai puncak.

"Aku akan menurut… makanya… Izaya… hyah!"

Ah, bagian dalam tubuh Shizuo memang yang terbaik. Izaya terus-menerus mendorong dan menarik ereksinya masuk dan keluar dari lubang Shizuo yang panas dan ketat, tiap gerakannya 'dihadiahi' oleh sepotong-sepotong desahan dan erangan penuh kenikmatan dari si pirang di bawahnya.

Dia bergerak makin cepat… terus sampai akhirnya dia sendiri tidak kuat lagi. "Shizu-chan…" panggilnya sambil melepaskan semennya ke dalam tubuh Shizuo, yang langsung mengalir keluar sedikit dan membasahi paha putih Shizuo.

"Belum… Izaya, aku… masih… merasa panas…"

Oh, ya. Dia masih membiarkan ereksi Shizuo dikekang oleh sebuah benda seperti cincin sehingga Shizuo tidak bisa mengeluarkan semennya.

"Iya… tunggu sedikit, Shizu-chan. Kalau kau tidak sabar, akan kutinggalkan kau begitu saja," ujar Izaya sambil menarik kelaur miliknya dan menjulurkan tangannya ke arah laci meja di samping tempat tidurnya lagi dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalamnya. "Shizu-chan, kau pasti akan suka ini."

Lalu didorongnya benda yang tadi dia ambil dari laci itu, sebuah _vibrator_ berukuran cukup besar, tidak sebesar miliknya, ke dalam Shizuo.

"Uwah!"

Nafas Shizuo tercekat. Tidak cukup! Dia butuh lebih dari itu!

"Klik," terdengar bunyi tombol yang ditekan sebelum akhirnya benda itu bergetar di dalam tubuhnya.

"H-hah… Izaya… rasanya aneh…"

"Tapi enak, kan?"

Shizuo mengangguk.

Dan sudah dibilang, Shizuo yang seperti ini bisa membuat Izaya langsung terangsang nafsunya. Penisnya sudah tegang lagi melihat Shizuo menikmati getaran-getaran di dalam lubangnya sambil terus mendesah nikmat.

Dia mengambil posisi, dan sekali lagi mendorong ereksinya ke dalam tubuh Shizuo tanpa peringatan. "AH!" teriak Shizuo, lagi-lagi terlonjak kaget karena kenikmatan yang diberikan Izaya.

Lubangnya terasa sangat, terlalu penuh dan sakit. Dan Shizuo tetap saja menikmati rasa sakit itu juga. Kedua tangannya ditariknya keras-keras sampai-sampai kedua pergelangan tangannya memerah karena borgol.

Izaya terus bergerak, getaran dari _vibrator_ juga mempengaruhinya. Dia makin dekat dengan akhir. Sedikit lagi.

Dia merunduk dan menciumi tengkuk Shizuo sambil tangannya membuka kancing rompi dan kemeja Shizuo yang belum terbuka lalu diciumi juga bahu Shizuo. Sambil terus menjamah bagian dalam tubuh Shizuo, tangannya bergerak mengelus dada si pirang dan jemarinya bermain dengan kedua puting yang mengeras di dada Shizuo. Bibirnya terus bergerak dan menemukan telinga Shizuo, lalu dijilatnya dan dikulumnya daun telinga Shizuo.

Miliknya. Shizuo adalah miliknya.

"Shizuo…" panggilnya tidak lagi dengan nama panggilannya pada si pirang yang biasanya dan hal itu membuat Shizuo makin dekat dengan puncaknya.

"H-ah… Izaya…"

Ereksi Shizuo benar-benar terasa sakit. Mungkin kalau tidak sedang dikekang, dari tadi sudah lebih dari tiga kali ereksinya menyemburkan cairan semennya. Dan sekarang, dia bisa melihat cairan bening bercampur putih menetes pelahan keluar.

Dia sudah pasti mencapai puncak kenikmatan kalau benda sialan itu tidak mengekangnya.

"Izaya… ah… tolong le… ah… lepaskan… hyah… aku… sudah tidak… kuat… ugh… ah!"

"Sebentar lagi…" bisik Izaya pelan di telinganya.

Dibukanya borgol yang membelenggu tangan Shizuo dengan kuci yang dari tadi tersembunyi di bawah bantal dan membalik badan Shizuo agar berhadapan dengannya. Kedua lengan Shizuo langsung melingkarinya, memeluknya dengan erat. Untung saja Shizuo sedang dibawah pengaruh obat Shinra. Coba kalau tidak, dia pasti sudah remuk. Izaya juga langsung melepaskan baju Shizuo sampai _ex-bartender_ itu sepenuhnya telanjang. Ketika Izaya merasa dirinya akan selesai, dia langsung melepas cincin yang dari tadi menyiksa Shizuo.

Dan benar saja. Cairan semen Shizuo langsung menyembur keluar, menambah basah tubuhnya dan baju Izaya yang memang dari tadi sudah basah oleh keringat, membuat si pirang berteriak penuh kenikmatan karena akhirnya dia bisa juga terlepas dari 'siksaan' itu. "IZAYA!" teriaknya lantang.

Lubangnya mengetat, meremas ereksi Izaya dan _vibrator_ di dalamnya. Seketika Izaya juga melepaskan semennya ke dalam tubuh Shizuo sambil memanggil nama si pirang itu dengan pelan, hanya cukup untuk di dengar oleh Shizuo sendiri, "Shizuo…"

Keduanya hanya diam di atas tempat tidur, dan Izaya menarik dirinya dan _vibrator_ miliknya keluar dari tubuh shizuo. Shizuo menatap wajah Izaya. Keduanya tetap dia sampai akhirnya Shizuo memanggil Izaya.

"Izaya…" panggilnya agak lelah.

"Apa?"

"Sepertinya efeknya belum habis…"

Izaya melihat ke bagian bawah tubuh Shizuo. Oh, ya ampun. Ereksinya masih saja terlihat tegang.

Sepertinya malam ini dia tidak bisa tidur.

"Kau mau lanjut ke ronde selanjutnya?" tanya Izaya pada Shizuo yang langsung di tanggapi oleh sebuah anggukan.

* * *

Izaya terbangun pagi itu. Tubuhnya agak lelah karena semalaman meladeni Shizuo.

Mana dia tidak sempat makan pula.

Oh, ya. Apa Tsugaru dan Delic menghabiskan makanan semalam? Mungkin ada sisanya.

Izaya melangkah turun dari tempat tidur, tapi sebuah tangan menahannya dan menariknya kembali ke tempat tidur.

Shizuo terbangun dan dia sepertinya membutuhkan sesuatu. "Pagi, Shizu-chan."

"Hn…" balas Shizuo tampaknya tidak terlalu peduli dengan sapaan Izaya. Dia keluar dari gulungan selimut dengan tubuh yang masih telanjang karena semalam.

Dan bukannya bangun, atau kembali tidur, atau melakukan yang lain, Shizuo malah memposisikan tubuhnya diantara kedua kaki Izaya dan dengan cepat 'melahap' milik Izaya.

"Uwah! Shi-Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo tidak peduli dengan itu. Jari-jarinya bergerak ke bagian bawah tubuhnya dan dia dorong paksa memasuki lubangnya.

Semua siap, penis Izaya sudah tegang, dia sudah merenggangkan lubangnya.

Shizuo beriap-siap di pinggul Izaya dan memasukkan ereksi si pemuda berambut hitam itu ke dalam dirinya sambil mendesah, "Ah…" dan terus bergerak turun sampai dia terduduk benar-benar di pinggul Izaya.

"Shizu-chan…?"

"Apa? Aku butuh… ah… rokok… dan kau… berjanji… uh… menolongku lepas dari… ketergantunganku pada rokok… hyah…" kalimat Shizuo itu terpotong berkali-kali oleh suara desahan.

Padahal, sebenarnya, semalam Izaya sudah mengaku dia yang menyembunyikan rokok Shizuo dan dia memberitahu Shizuo dimana dia menyembunyikannya. Kalau Shizuo butuh rokok, tinggal ambil saja kan?

Tapi Izaya tidak keberatan seperti ini. Sangat tidak keberatan.

Dan pagi itu, Shizuo terus menikmati candu barunya. Kecanduan Izaya.

* * *

Dan otak saia mati suri.

Ahahahaha… saia bikin yang rated M pake bahasa Indonesia lagi~! Ahai~!

Dan tolong catat, cerita ini adalah side project saia, jadi mungkin apdetnya lemout bukan main. Tapi pasti saia apdet, kok. Plus, cerita ini adalah wadah bagi otak saia yang kadang muncul mesumnya tiba-tiba dan membuat cerita rate-M yang entah bisa dibilang bagus ato nggak. Jadi, kalo saia terus-terusan mesum, cerita ini terus-terusan saia apdet. XD

Ahahaha… jadinya malah makin banyak aja agenda saia.

Mohon ripiunya saja, deh~!

See you later~! :D


End file.
